Web pages and other electronic documents generally are formatted for viewing and navigation in display windows of standard-sized or oversized displays, such as, for example, in a display window on a monitor for a desktop computer. The user of the computer can view the entire Web page on one screen display or can easily scroll a short distance to view other portions of the Web page. However, when content is displayed on an electronic device having a display window with smaller dimensions, such as, for example, the display window of a personal digital assistant (“PDA”) only a small portion of the Web page is displayed. As a result, the rendered document may be difficult to read.